El calor de la sauna
by TenshiNoTsubasa1
Summary: Yunho se queda solo en el gimnasio, o eso cree él. Aprovechando esa situación, decide tomarse un tiempo en la sauna completamente desnudo. Justo en ese momento se llevará la sorpresa de que no estaba del todo solo, sino que Changmin aún seguía por ahí. ¿Cómo terminaran el duo idol?


Otro día duro de gimnasio que me deja matado. El edificio de la SM tiene la peculiaridad de poseer un gimnasio para sus idols y siempre lo he agradecido la verdad. Me ayuda a mantener mi cuerpo en forma sin necesidad de tener que irme muy lejos. A veces es duro ser Yunho de TVXQ, sientes demasiada presión sobre tu imagen. Por eso intento siempre dar lo mejor de mí.

Hoy me he quedado hasta tarde, digamos que incluso he superado la hora de cierre. El chico de la limpieza me ha dejado a mí las llaves, sabiendo que soy de confianza, para que cierre el gimnasio.

Cojo la botella del agua que está encima de una de las máquinas y le doy el último trago. Camino hacia la papelera más cercana y la tiro, yendo después a los vestuarios.

Una vez dentro, me dirijo hasta la taquilla en la que he guardado las cosas. Meto la combinación y la abro, sacando la bolsa donde tengo todo y en ese momento dudo sobre qué hacer. Podría darme una ducha aquí o en casa, pero aprovechando que estoy sólo me decido por algo mejor: la sauna. Sí, me apetece, además, puedo entrar completamente desnudo y sentir el calor de ésta rebosar en mi piel, obligándome a sudar. A veces puede ser muy relajante, es la mejor opción.

Me quito la camiseta, dejando todo mi cuidado torso al descubierto. Reluce por el sudor y alguna que otra gota se cuela por el centro, cayendo hasta mis marcados abdominales. Paso una mano por mi frente, después por mi pelo, sintiendo el frescor del aire golpear mi piel. Deshago el nudo del pantalón de chándal, dejando que este caiga al suelo y después retiro mi bóxer. ¡Libertad! Qué bien se siente. Rasco un poco mi vello púbico, cosas del sudor y emprendo rumbo hacia la sauna. No cojo toalla, no es necesario porque estoy completamente sólo. Siento como mi miembro se balancea al caminar y agradezco esa sensación. En casa suelo ir casi siempre desnudo, la costumbre ya.

No me lleva mucho tiempo llegar a la sauna. Abro la puerta de ésta y entro, sintiendo de golpe todo el calor. Para ser sinceros podría ser peor. Hoy está en su temperatura perfecta. No resulta molesto y al rato acabarás acalorado y sudando, como debe ser. Al menos se puede respirar y estar cómodo todo el tiempo que desees.

Me acerco a la madera que sobresale de la pared, haciendo función de banco, y me siento. Apoyo mi espalda sobre el calor de la sala y libero un pequeño suspiro. Me abro de piernas un poco para más comodidad. Mis testículos reposan sobre el banco y un poco menos de la mitad de mi miembro también. Cierro los ojos y me relajo, dejando que el calor me inunde y comience a provocar algo de sudor en mí.

Cuando creo haber encontrado el punto exacto de relajación, escucho algo. Como unas pisadas y después el crujir de la puerta. Abro mis ojos y entonces veo que no estoy sólo, alguien ha abierto la puerta y está entrando. Ahogó un quejido de sorpresa cuando veo que es Changmin. Está postrado tras la puerta, con un cuerpo bastante cuidado y marcado, sudoroso y también agotado del entrenamiento. Me fijo en que sus pectorales son alucinantes al igual que abdominales. ¡Ha hecho un buen trabajo! Lleva una toalla rodeando su cintura, eso me hace recordar que yo estoy completamente desnudo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Un poco tímido cierro mis piernas, intentando ocultarlo, pero no hay manera de no dejar algo a la vista.

—¡Changmin! Pensé que estaba sólo —hablo primero, intentando mantener la compostura y fingir que mi desnudo integral me da igual.

El avanza hacia mí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que con el antebrazo se limpia el sudor de la frente—. Buenas, Yunho. Sabía que estabas por aquí —noto como su mirada me recorre todo el cuerpo y veo en sus ojos un atisbo de sorpresa—. Me encontré con el chico de la limpieza y me dijo que te había dejado las llaves, por eso decidí quedarme —entre los dos hay confianza y casi nadie se suele quedar en el gimnasio hasta tan tarde.

—Oh, claro, sin problema, siempre es bueno compartir un poco de sauna con tu compañero de grupo —le digo en un tono jocoso. Entre él y yo hay confianza, aunque esté pasando vergüenza por el asunto inesperado.

Pero las tornas cambian. No sé si es por verme desnudo o porque es lo habitual para él, pero veo cómo se deslía la toalla hasta quedar completamente desprovisto de ella. Mis rosados labios se abren ligeramente en forma de "o", sorprendido por la escena y por algo más. No puedo evitar fijarme en que Changmin ya no es el niño que conocí en el debut y que todo en él ha crecido demasiado. No tanto como a mí, pero lo que él tiene entre las piernas es todo un logro.

—Ponte cómodo —digo en un intento de que no se me note a donde me ha ido la mirada. Asiente con la cabeza y veo que se va a colocar justo a mi lado.

Decido entonces abrirme de piernas de nuevo y ponerme cómodo, tal y como estaba antes. Al fin y al cabo, los dos estábamos en las mismas. Se coloca muy cerca de mí y veo de reojo como se abre de piernas también hasta que nuestras rodillas se quedan pegadas y nuestros muslos rozan ligeramente. Veo que sus partes íntimas también llegan a caer sobre el banco y el menor termina por echar la cabeza hacia atrás, liberando un suspiro mientras cierra los ojos.

Hago lo mismo, pero ya no puedo encontrar la misma relajación que antes. Ahora en mi mente aparece la imagen de Changmin desnudo. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Ese robusto cuello a proporción con sus fuertes hombros, unos pectorales perfectos con pezones rosados y redondos, de un tamaño bastante atractivo. Como su cadera es grande y parece tener unas buenas nalgas. Y ese miembro largo, poblado ligeramente por un vello bastante excitante. Tenemos cuerpos parecidos, pero el de él se siente como más joven, más vivaz. Noto que mi cuerpo suda, las gotas lo habitan entero. Y la combinación de todo me lleva a un punto de no retorno cuando quiero darme cuenta. Abro ligeramente mis ojos y me encuentro con que mi miembro ya no cae como antes, ahora está empezando a alzarse. No… ¡No! ¿Qué voy a hacer? La excitación que siento ya no se puede detener y noto como la sangre sigue bajando e hinchando a mi grandullón. Miro de reojo a Changmin y veo que sigue como antes, que no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Qué hago? Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño e intento relajarme, pero ya está completamente dura.

Espero así unos segundos, casi un minuto, hasta que escucho la suave voz de Changmin—. Yunho… —entonces sé que no tengo escapatoria. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con que el glande acaricia mi ombligo. Mis testículos hinchados, pero ahora duros también se elevan un poco sobre el banco.

Desvió la mirada desde mi miembro hasta los ojos del menor que no habían perdido detalle. Veo que está ruborizado y agradezco que mi piel sea ligeramente más morena, porque siento el calor en mis mejillas.

—Esto… —Piensa, Yunho, piensa. Y digo la primera tontería que me viene a la mente—. El calor de la sauna —río ligeramente para suavizar el ambiente.

—Sí… Claro —responde con una voz normal y calmada, mostrando que al menos fingía en creerse la excusa.

El ambiente se torna incómodo y no sé qué hacer. Miro al frente, intentando no morirme de la vergüenza, que cada vez era más. Llevo mis manos a mis muslos y clavo ahí las uñas, nervioso porque no conseguía que aquello se bajara. Changmin parecía tener la mirada perdida también. Los nervios me hacen hablar de nuevo. Si es que tengo que aprender cuando callar—. Vaya… No se baja ni a la de tres —vuelvo a dejar escapar una risa y le miro a los ojos. ¿Por qué lo hago? Es el doble de incómodo.

Veo que Changmin me aparta lentamente la mirada y la dirige hasta mi miembro, abriendo ligeramente sus labios por la sorpresa, como queriendo hablar. Su mano hace un ademán de algo y yo le escucho—. ¿Necesitas... ayuda? —veo que su mano se dirige hasta mi miembro y no puedo detenerla. Cuando me doy cuenta su mano ha rodeado todo mi tronco por la mitad. Eso me hace liberar un suspiro más sonoro de lo normal por la sorpresa y para que mentir, por la agradable sensación—. Sé lo incómodo que puede ser que no se te baje… —¿Es un sueño? ¿Va a hacer lo que creo que tiene pensadOH! Sí, lo está haciendo.

Su mano cerrada ha comenzado a moverse de arriba a abajo, masturbando mi gran miembro ligeramente. Llevo mis manos ahora a la madera, intentando sostenerme a pesar de estar sentado. La mano de Changmin no se detiene y sigue con su movimiento arriba y abajo, tan placentero. Mi boca está abierta por el placer y la sorpresa, entrecierro mis ojos—. Changmin… —consigo decir de alguna forma, pero él ha aumentado la velocidad ligeramente y me gusta el doble.

—¿Hago mal? —Me pregunta con una voz vergonzosa.

—No. Cielos, no —ya no soy dueño de mis palabras—. Sigue…

Y me obedece. Su mano continua con el trabajo, cada vez con más confianza, subiendo hasta mi glande y acariciando con el pulgar éste. La velocidad aumenta y siento como mis testículos se suben por los tirones tan placenteros que me da. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con sus ojos. ¿Cuándo Changmin se ha vuelto tan guapo y sexy? Me fijo en su miembro viril, que está poniéndose casi tan duro como el mío. Paja entre amigos, sólo es eso ¿No? Algo normal. Llevo mi mano hasta el suyo y me mira con sorpresa. Guiño uno de mis ojos con confianza y abarco con mi palma toda su circunferencia, comenzando a masturbarle yo también. Manos cambiadas, algo tan morboso y excitante. Miramos al frente y cada uno sigue complaciendo al otro. Los pinchazos de placer que me provoca son maravillosos, incluso algún que otro gemido se me escapa. Yo sigo con mi mano subiendo por todo su tronco y bajando de nuevo, yendo a bastante velocidad, él aumenta también la suya. Se puede decir que hemos llegado a un punto en el que nos las estamos machando bien y nuestros gemidos se complementan.

—Joder… Es maravilloso —me atrevo a decir, porque mi compañero de grupo, el pequeño, "ya no tan pequeño", Changmin tiene un juego de muñecas alucinante. Nunca antes me han hecho una paja tan buena.

Parece que mis palabras le transmiten algo más que excitación, Valor, diría. Tiene una sorpresa preparada para mí que yo no espero. Suelta mi miembro y antes de que pueda mirarle para suplicar que no parara, se abalanza ligeramente sobre mí. Corto yo también el contacto con su miembro, quitando mi brazo de entre los dos y Changmin se agacha lo suficiente para llegar a atrapar con sus labios mi glande. Una vez lo ha hecho se hunde más, hasta dejar que entren unos pocos centímetros en su boca. El gemido que esta vez se me escapa de entre los labios es sonoro y fuerte. El menor lleva una mano a la base de mi miembro para sostenerlo bien y comienza con la felación más inesperada de mi vida. Deja que entre más parte de mi miembro, hasta la mitad, lo que yo ya considero que es un buen trabajo debido a mi tamaño. Sube con sus labios y vuelve a bajar, llenando de humedad todo mi tronco y atacando con su lengua mi glande. ¡Increíble! No sólo era hábil con la mano, sino también con esa lengua traviesa que comienza a moverse en círculos por toda la zona.

Me pego con más fuerza a la pared y abro más las piernas para que así mi miembro alcance su máximo tamaño y dejar más vía libre al contrario para que chupe. Llevamos mucho tiempo en la sauna, pero sé que el calor que siento no es sólo por ésta. Mis dedos se entrelazan en los cabellos húmedos del tupé de Changmin y tiro ligeramente para arriba y después los hundo de nuevo, llevando un poco yo también el ritmo de la felación. Le hago ir más rápido y que se la trague de forma más profunda. Es mi forma de demostrarle que me encanta lo que está haciendo, si es que acaso mis gemidos no son suficiente prueba. Él no se queja, algo que agradezco y noto en mi virilidad como se desahoga con ella, llenándola de todo tipo de juegos con su lengua y labios. Cuando veo que ha cogido un buen ritmo, deslizo mi mano por su nuca, acariciando su espalda y limpiándola de todas las gotas de sudor que le ha provocado la sauna, o tal vez yo.

Podía estar así toda la vida. Changmin y yo llevamos años juntos, desde el debut de TVXQ, después los dos solos, y nunca antes habíamos vivido una escena como ésta. Sin embargo, se nota que los dos hemos soñado con algo parecido alguna vez. O al menos yo sí, he llegado hasta a masturbarme pensando en él, pero nunca llegaba a ser tan perfecto en mi imaginación.

Libero un fuerte gemido porque de repente se la traga entera. Siento mi glande impactar con lo más profundo de su garganta o al menos lo más profundo que yo puedo alcanzar. Noto su arcada, algo que me excita y entonces Changmin se la saca de la boca, recuperando aire, un poco cansado. Sujeto su mentón con dos dedos y le obligó a reincorporarse para que así me mire a los ojos. Tiene los labios sonrojados, la zona de alrededor de la nariz rojiza y en sus mejillas un tierno color.

No puedo evitarlo y lo beso, de forma apasionada, uniendo mi lengua a la de él sin previo aviso. Nuestros labios rozan, liberando toda la tensión acumulada y nos besamos de mil formas distintas, acompañando con nuestras lenguas en todo momento. Sabe demasiado bien, me pregunto si es el sabor de mi propio miembro o es que los besos de Changmin son así de deliciosos.

Lo he comenzado en un intento de que él descansara, pero nos estamos agotando más porque nos besamos ferozmente. Nos abrazamos como podemos y nuestras pieles rozan. Siento sus pezones erectos contra los míos, hundo mi lengua más en su interior y al separarnos me muerde el labio inferior. El menor siempre es el travieso. Le miro con una sonrisa y necesito llevar toda la escena a un nuevo estadio.

No hace falta que le diga nada, nuestras miradas hablan por sí solas. Se levanta de donde está y se coloca de pie en frente mía. Alzo mi mirada para verle, mordiendo mi labio inferior porque todo él era perfecto. Llevo mis manos a su cintura y el comienza a sentarse como puede sobre mí. Abro más mis piernas y suelto su cadera derecha para llevar mi mano al propio miembro. Lo pongo recto y veo lo que se avecina cuando intenta sentarse poco a poco.

La humedad, sudor provocado por la sauna y la saliva que aún queda en mi brillante miembro, serán perfectos lubricantes.

Siento la entrada de Changmin en mi glande y como se abre poco a poco dejándome paso. Introduzco media punta, aunque el ritmo lo lleva él, cayendo a la velocidad que desea. Suelto un poco de líquido preseminal en su interior y lo aprovecha para meter un poco más sin que le duela. Lo noto estrecho, pero sé que no es la primera que se mete. Me pregunto cómo de travieso será y que me ha estado ocultando.

Libera algún que otro quejido por el dolor mezclado con placer. Se deja caer más sobre mí y poco a poco empieza a entrar de lleno. Con el ritmo que lleva ya se ha metido casi la mitad y echo mi cabeza atrás liberando un gemido. Si ya siento este placer rompiéndole al inicio, no quiero imaginar lo que será hacerlo mío de lleno.

Le lleva unos segundos más, pero al final su culo la traga entera y se deja caer sobre mis muslos. Dios, no puedo creerme que esté entera dentro. Está hecho todo un machote para aguantar todos mis centímetros.

Lo veo agotado, gimiendo ligeramente mientras su interior se acostumbra a mí. Lo palpo en sus paredes, que se van haciendo menos estrechas y la presión que generan me da pinchazos de placer. Paso una mano por su pectoral, acariciándole un pezón para relajarle y con la otra mano ataco una de sus nalgas, dando un suave azote a modo de aprobación.

Él sonríe y se apoya en mis hombros, colocando un poco más prominente su culo. Oh, sí, sé lo que toca ahora y lo voy a disfrutar. Dejo mis manos caer por el banco y él empieza a impulsarse gracias a mis hombros hacia arriba, dejándose caer de nuevo. Gimo al igual que él y continua con ese movimiento. Siento el frío del ambiente chocar contra mi tronco cuando la mayor parte de él sale de su interior. Ese contraste es debido a que el interior de su culo está más caliente aún que la sauna.

Aumenta la velocidad de los botes y yo empiezo a sentir como le rompo por dentro, alcanzando con mi glande parte de su fondo y llenándole de placer. Arriba, abajo, una y otra vez. Cuando la velocidad se torna más sucia llevo mis manos a sus glúteos, agarrando estas con fuerza y obligando a que llevara más ritmo. Le ayudo a subir y bajar, sintiendo como sus nalgas caen sobre mis muslos. Sé que entra entera, porque mis testículos llegan a rozarle el trasero y en un momento de pasión desenfrenada busca mis labios. Comenzamos a besarnos sin mediación, mientras yo me acomodo mejor en el asiento para así llevar un ritmo de caderas también. Empiezo a llenar su interior de mi presemen y cada vez le asesto con más fuerza, llegando más profundo. El aprieta sus paredes contra mi virilidad pidiéndome más. Nuestras lenguas enredadas callan nuestros gemidos.

Cuando nos cansamos de esa postura decidimos cambiar. Changmin se levanta y se saca mi longitud de su interior y se da la vuelta. Veo entonces lo que quiere hacer y sonrío de lado. Vuelvo a sujetármela y se sienta de nuevo sobre mí, pero esta vez dándome la espalda. Ahora entra de lleno con facilidad, porque esa rojiza entrada tan apetecible estaba bien abierta. Le sujeto de la cintura y le ayudo a impulsarse hacia arriba y abajo, sintiendo como sus muslos golpeaban con los míos al caer.

Ahora sólo le veo la espalda llena de sudor. Las gotas caen sobre mis abdominales y pectorales. Admiro como mi polla se hunde entre sus nalgas y estas colisionan con fuerza contra mi pelvis, generando un precioso sonido muy excitante. Follamos con más fuerza, llevo mis embestidas a un límite que desconocía. Él se lo merece más que ningún otro, él es mi pequeño compañero, tengo que llenarle todo su interior como lo necesita. Changmin eleva el tono de sus gemidos, casi parece que esté cantando, es igual de melodioso y fascinante. No deja de mover su cintura en círculos, sin cortar el ritmo de la caída. Yo también gimo y siento todo el placer por mi cuerpo. No puedo más, voy a romper completamente y no tengo reparo en hacer todo dentro suya.

Él no dice nada, tal vez ni si quiera sepa lo que se avecina, yo me callo y simplemente lo hago, sé que le gustará. Un fuerte gemido me hace perder el control de mi voz y un orgasmo me domina completamente. Al final termino eyaculando en su interior, llenándolo entero. Él libera un grito de placer y yo sigo embistiendo, llenando todo mi tronco de mi sucio semen. Sigo así hasta que siento que pierdo fuerza y mi miembro se debilita. Se levanta y noto como mi polla cae hacia abajo ya casi dormida.

Changmin se arrodilla en el suelo, hasta sentarse a pesar del dolor y se apoya en el banco. Yo estoy casi sin respiración, sudando y sintiendo que el calor de la sauna va a acabar conmigo, de que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar.

Trago aire y me decido a hablar—. Deberíamos de salir de aquí por el bien de nuestra salud —reúno fuerzas de donde no las tengo para levantarme y le tiendo mi mano. La agarra y le ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminamos hasta la puerta. Dejo que él vaya primero y veo como mi semen sale de su interior cayendo por su muslo. La mayor prueba de que hoy he hecho a Changmin mío.

Al salir siento al fin aire fresco, el frío me invade, pero lo agradezco. Estoy sediento, aún no he recuperado mi respiración normal y veo que él tampoco. Hacerlo en una sauna tiene sus inconvenientes y más cuando lo hemos hecho de forma tan apasionada.

Me acerco a él por la espalda y lo abrazo, dejando tiernos besos por su hombro, ya que es más alto que yo—. Me ha encantado —susurro entre beso y beso—. Deberíamos descansar e hidratarnos —se da entonces la vuelta y me besa, con más dulzura que antes, pero sin obviar la lengua que busca la mía de forma traviesa. Estamos así abrazados un rato y esa es la mayor prueba que tengo de que lo de hoy se va a repetir, muchas veces más.


End file.
